1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer systems, and more particularly to dynamic formation of symmetric multi-processor (SMP) domains.
2. Description of the Related Art
In today's society, computer systems are commonplace. Computer systems may be found in the workplace, at home, or at school. Computer systems may include data storage systems, or disk storage systems, to process and store data. Generally, computer systems are designed to accept and execute various application programs provided by a user, using an operating system to manage the computer resources required to execute the application programs. Trends towards increased performance of computer systems often focuses on providing faster, more efficient processors. Traditional data processing systems typically include a single processor interconnected by a system bus with memory and I/O components and other processor components. As technology improves, and a need exists for faster and more efficient data processing systems by dynamic formation of symmetric multi-processor (SMP) domains in a SMP topology.